Juste pour exciter ?
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Sebastian est amoureux de Ciel, depuis longtemps, mais il n'ose pas lui dire. Un jour il recoit un message de ce dernier disant que sa fujoshi de petite-amie veut les voir coucher ensemble. Une occasion pareille ne peut pas se refuser . UA OOC lemon CielSeba SebaCiel titre nul XD


Moi : *rougis* Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça ! C'est vraiment…*rougis* Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'un des plus hards mais…je…*rougis*

Kuro : *soupire*

Moi : Quoi ?

Kuro : T'a écris maintenant t'assume ^^ Personnellement ca ne m'a même pas touché ^^

Seba : …ca se voit que t'es pas concerné

Kuro : …elle voulait l'écrire en yuri à la base…alors pas concernée…XD

Ciel : Moi j'aime bien ^^

Moi : Ah Ciel enfin quelqu'un avec moi *câlin* Bonne lecture sinon tout le monde XD Si vous continuez vous allez lire le lemon le plus nulle de tout le site ! XD

* * *

Je soupire une nouvelle fois en regardant le message que je viens de recevoir, venant d'une autre personne ca ne m'aurait pas gêné mais là…ca reste quand même impressionnant ! Et terriblement gênant pour moi. C'est vrai il n'y a pas tout les jours que votre meilleur ami dont vous êtes secrètement amoureux vous propose un plan cul pour exciter sa petite amie !

_« Seba ! ! ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Tu sais comment Lizzy aime le yaoi, non ? Eh bien elle veut ABSOLUMENT me voir coucher avec un garçon…et vu qu'on est ami je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider…s'il te plait ! Sinon elle risque de me quitter juste pour un truc de ce genre…et puis bon c'est juste un plan cul c'est pas comme si on était amoureux l'un de l'autre hein ! XD » _

Ce simple message avait réussi à me blesser plus que jamais…en un message aussi il avait réussi à évoquer son profond amour pour sa petite amie qui le forcerait même à coucher avec un gars et en même temps son total absence d'amour pour moi…sans doute ne se doute-t-il même pas de mes sentiments pour lui…a moins que ce ne soit ma punition pour avoir était assez stupide et être tombé pour lui. Même si ca vient de lui…ou peut-être surtout parce que ca vient de lui…je ne peux pas refuser et finit par écrire un simple « Si tu veux XD Où et quand ? ». Je réfléchis un peu, la tête adossé au mur à côté de mon lit, je ne peux pas refuser, même si je le souhaitais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'hormis mon amour inconditionnel pour lui j'ai un peu une réputation de « salope » à me taper un peu tout ce qui bouge…si je lui refuse ce qu'il me demande alors que c'est juste « coucher pour exister sa petite amie » il pourrait deviner que j'y apporte plus d'importance que ce qu'il croit…l'amour est vraiment un sentiment compliqué…et je me demande encore une fois pourquoi je ne lui ai pas tout simplement avoué mes sentiments pour lui…ca aurait été tellement plus simple…peut-être aurais-je eu droit à un « sale PD vient jamais plus me parler ! » et j'aurais était tranquille…plus rien à espérer a part des regards de profonds dégoûts…ou peut-être aurait-il juste dit que c'est impossible entre nous, ce qui m'aurait plus briser quelque chose, comme une punition infinie pour me prouver à chaque minutes qui passent qu'il le sait et que notre relation ne sera jamais aussi proche…je me lève et m'habille enfin, il faut que je me sorte toutes ces pensées de la tête sinon je vais déprimer ! Je vais prendre ma douche en enfilant une simple tenue avant de retrouver mon téléphone. Je vais le reposer à nouveau quand il se met à sonner. Ciel…encore une fois lui…juste au moment où je regarde…j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est une sorte de « destin » bien que je sache que ce genre de chose n'existe pas…

_« Dans une heure, chez moi. Ne sois pas en retard~ »_

Une heure ? Seulement ? Je soupire…je ferrais mieux de ne pas le faire attendre, il n'est pas du genre à aimer ça. Je vérifie mon état dans mon miroir, coiffant rapidement mes courts cheveux noirs et je pars immédiatement chez moi. Il n'est pas loin à pied mais je fais quand même mieux de partir maintenant…Sur le chemin je repense à la première fois où je l'ai vu et à combien il a changé depuis…la première fois on devait avoir 10 ans…cela fait plus de 7 ans mais je me souviens d'absolument tout les moments passés en sa compagnie…comment dès la première fois qu'on s'est vu il s'est caché avec son adorable timidité…puis je me rappelle quand on est devenus amis, nos sorties ensemble…sa première petite amie et comment je l'ai jalousé au point de la tuer…et puis tout ce qui a suivit jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je suis déjà devant sa porte et j'ai déjà sonné, attendant qu'il ouvre. Quand il me voit il sourit et j'essaye de lui sourire à mon tour mais il affiche alors un regard désespéré ce qui me surprend.

- J'ai oublié de te dire de soigner ta tenue…merde ! L'entendais-je soupirer alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans ses mains. Il me tire ensuite par la manche me poussant à l'intérieur et me conduisant à sa chambre. J'ai été habitué à y être, cependant aujourd'hui elle est un peu différente…l'ambiance est un peu plus sombre et il y'a aussi une caméra dans un coin…Il me prend encore un peu par le bras me tirant vers son armoire ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressort des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une tenue de maid.

- Mets ca. Me dit-il en ayant un grand sourire.

- Hors de question !

- Sebastian…s'il te plait !

- …

Je soupire finalement en prenant les habits qu'il me tend et en rejoignant sa salle de bain pour aller me changer…je ne peux vraiment pas lui résister. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir pour confirmer ce que je pense…la tenue est vraiment trop féminine et vraiment courte…pas qu'elle ne soit pas à ma taille mais…elle n'en reste pas moins courte. Je commence déjà un peu à regretter d'avoir accepté…

- Sebastian ? ! Tu as finis ?

Je sors finalement sur sa demande et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu…me trouver dans un tel état devant lui…c'est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus gênant au monde ! Mais quand je le vois mon cœur ratte un battement…il est juste…magnifique et incroyablement attirant. Le nouveau short qu'il porte est vraiment très court et très moulant et la chemise qu'il porte laisse entrevoir une partie de son torse qui ne donne qu'envie d'y laisse des marques…je dois faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter immédiatement dessus.

- Ca te va vraiment très bien. Dit-il avec un sourire joueur en remarquant ma gêne.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois porter une tenue pareille !

- Aucune idée. C'est Lizzy qui l'a demandé. Ah au fait, elle m'a appelée, elle arrive dans dix minutes…

- D'accord…il y'a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

- Oui. Réponds-t-il simplement avec un sourire inquiétant. Sans que je ne puisse réagir il me pousse vers le lit en m'embrassant passionnément et je me dépêche de l'embrasser en retour mais à ce moment il se détache un peu et je vois son sourire alors qu'il regarde mes bras où se trouve désormais une chaîne me liant au lit.

- Ce sera bien plus marrant comme ça ! Dit-il en souriant avant que l'on entende quelqu'un sonner à la porte…on dirait bien qu'Elizabeth, sa petite amie, vient d'arriver, pour mon plus grand malheur. Sans doute après les retrouvailles habituelles, comprenant les baisers, les câlins et tout ce qui va avec et qui me dégoutent au plus au point, enfin après tout ça ils reviennent dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Sebastian ! Oh…kawaii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dit-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras se dégageant cependant rapidement. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi mignon ! Si ca continue mon Ciel chéri va tomber amoureux de toi !

Lui ? Amoureux de moi ? C'est une chose que je ne peux espérer…elle n'a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le voler.

Elle ne réagit pas vraiment et va près de Ciel avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne peux pas entendre, mais je vois qu'il rougit avant de lui répondre. Elle sourit encore plus que d'habitude et va s'asseoir dans un coin, regardant comment fonctionne la caméra et sortant un mouchoir…je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle risque de saigner du nez…honnêtement je ne comprends pas comment on peut apprécier de voir la personne qu'on aime coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ca n'a rien d'excitant c'est juste…répugnant ! Ciel pendant ce temps me regarde fixement, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose mais Elizabeth le sort de ses pensées.

- C'est bon. Vous pouviez y aller. Dit-elle en démarrant la caméra. A ces paroles je vois Ciel sourire et s'avancer vers moi en me repoussant un peu sur le lit. Il sourit un peu un m'embrassant tout en se positionnant sur moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin, se collant à moi de plus en plus, me mettant mal à l'aise. Il a l'air de le remarquer car son sourire se fait plus grand et il me déplace un peu mieux alors qu'il se retire légèrement. Il me regarde un peu d'un air passionnée qui me rend encore un peu plus dur avant qu'il ne se penche vers mon visage, me léchant le lobe de l'oreille avant de le mordiller, me forçant à gémir. Il descend ensuite un peu dans mon cou, me léchant et laissant un suçon bien visible que j'aurais sans doute du mal à cacher le lendemain. Je sens alors sa main passer par le dessous de la robe que j'ai était forcé de porter et caresser légèrement mon membre déjà bien dur, ce qui me force à gémir. Voyant le bien qu'il me fait il sourit avant de faire des et vient de plus en plus rapide alors que sa bouche est toujours occupé à mon cou ou alors à ma bouche quand il me permet de l'embrasser. Je tire sur mes chaînes voulant déjà le prendre dans mes bras mais ca ne le fait que sourire un peu plus.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te libérer. Me murmure-t-il finalement à l'oreille avant d'a nouveau la mordiller doucement.

Il continue à me taquiner pendant un petit moment alors que mes gémissements se font de plus en plus incontrôlables. Quand il décide qu'il a assez joué il descend un peu, relevant ma robe tachée enlevant une fois pour toute mes sous-vêtements et passant finalement sa langue sur mon gland avant de l'embrasser, m'impatientant de plus en plus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- S'-s'il te plait. Murmurais-je finalement, désirant avoir bien plus de sensations. A cette demande je le vis sourire avant de prendre tout en bouche me faisant totalement perdre pied me transformant en une simple masse gémissante, suppliant pour plus, comme insatiable. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance quand il se redressa, repliant ma robe sur mon ventre, dévoilant bien mon érection. Il sourit et je fis qu'Elizabeth aussi alors que je ne pouvais que gémir et tenter de me libérer mais je ne fis plus rien quand je le vis se surélever un petit peu, se positionnant au dessus de mon sexe, descendant peu à peu, s'empalant profondément alors que nous serrons tout les deux les dents. J'aimerais tant pouvoir bouger, le pénétrant encore plus profondément et entendre ses gémissements tandis que je touche encore et encore sa prostate avant que nous atteignons ensemble la jouissance. Mais, d'une main il me maintient contre le lit alors qu'il s'adapte à ma taille. Quelques minuscules minutes semblant être des heures après il commence à bouger avec un sourire en me regardant alors que de doux gémissements sortent de sa bouche, j'essaye une fois de me libérer mais ca m'est impossible, cependant il enlève sa main, la posant sur le lit, afin que je puisse lever mes hanches, le pénétrant plus profondément. A un moment il se décide à se tourner, regardant Elizabeth alors que je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne me le demande même pas, trop embrumé par le plaisir que je ressens. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose me pénétrer…non, il ne va quand même pas…? Il tourne la tête en ma direction et je vois à son sourire que si…l'idée aurait du me répugner mais à la place j'aime cette idée de l'avoir en moi…il continue de monter et descendre sur mon sexe et c'est tellement bon que je dois avouer que je ne sens même pas les trois doigts qu'il enfonce en moi, cherchant ma prostate. Je sais qu'il va bientôt venir, et lui aussi. En le remarquant il accélère la cadence en m'aidant à me relever pour que nous puissions nous embrasser. Finalement je le sens enfin se libérer entre nos deux corps alors que je le suis quelque seconde plus tard, le remplissant de ma semence. Il finit par se retirer avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, presque amoureusement. Je me gifle presque immédiatement à cette pensée, amoureusement ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste un objet pour exciter sa petite amie…Je quitte rapidement mes pensées en le sentant me pénétrer, malgré sa préparation cela me blesse un peu…

- St-Stop. Le suppliais-je presque, je ne veux pas avoir une trace de lui en moi…

- Ca va aller Sebastian. Me dit-il en souriant, il essaye d'être rassurant, mais ce n'est pas de la douleur dont j'ai peur…j'aurais voulut protester mais je ne le peux plus car un cri de douleur quitte ma gorge quand il décide de me pénétrer d'un coup. Un air inquiét se peint sur son visage mais il est bien vite effacé quand je lui souris à mon tour, bien que ce soit un faible sourire. Il commence un peu à bouger et je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Mais la douleur laisse enfin place à du plaisir et je ne peux m'empêcher de recommencer à gémir de plaisir, c'est tellement bon de faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime…Il continue ainsi quelques minutes, allant de plus en plus rapidement, commençant également à me caresser. Ses sensations sont si intenses et bonnes que je ne tarde pas trop à jouir, peu avant qu'il me rejoigne.

Nous tombons tout les deux sur le lit en cherchant à reprendre notre respiration. Cela se fait seulement au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquels il me libère finalement. Je met du temps à reprendre exactement conscience que c'est avec lui que j'ai couché mais je reprend vite contenance quand je revois Elizabeth dans le coin de la pièce, un mouchoir au nez et un sourire sur le visage.

- Vous avez été magnifique ! On aurait vraiment dit que vous vous aimiez !

- C'est le cas. Aurais-je voulut dire mais je me contente d'hausser les épaules en rejoignant la salle de bain sur un signe de Ciel qui m'invite à le rejoindre. En silence il m'aide à me défaire de ma robe qui tombe simplement au sol sans que l'on y prête attention.

- Merci…me dit-il simplement en baissant la tête, entrant dans la douche avant que je le rejoigne. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous, ca ne doit pas me déranger…je sais depuis le départ qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous…alors pourquoi suis-je triste ? Je soupire en sortant de la douche et me séchant rapidement. Je suis fatigué, ce serait mieux que je rejoigne rapidement mon lit. Je reprends mes habits normaux en les enfilant rapidement avant de sortir. Là je vois Elizabeth avec son téléphone en train d'écrire un message mais je n'y prête pas grandement attention. Cependant elle s'approche de moi, jusqu'à me toucher et tente de me murmurer quelque chose mais avant qu'elle le fasse Ciel sort de la salle de bain. Je le vois ensuite à tour de rôle soupirer, écarquiller les yeux quand il remarque la scène, se fâcher, avancer jusqu'à sa petite amie avant de la gifler et de partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis encore choqué mais la situation parvint rapidement à mon cerveau et je cours à sa suite le rattrapant assez vite, je dois avouer qu'il n'a jamais été très fort en tout ce qui concerne le sport…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ! Me hurle-t-il, alors que des larmes coulent sur sa joue.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je à mon tour, je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi il parle…

- …me blesser ainsi…pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas que je t'aime ? Pourquoi tu t'amuses à aller avec elle alors qu'elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ? ! Ca te plait d'être un briseur de couple ? !

- Ciel…de quoi tu parles ?

- …tu n'as vraiment rien remarquer ?

- J'aurais dut ?

- Sebastian…je t'aime ! Depuis longtemps !

- …

- Je le savais…mais je ne t'ai rien demandé tu sais ! Alors…fait comme si je n'avais rien dit ! Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi…je ne vais te forcer en rien alors…s'il te plait…ne me détest-

Je coupe finalement son monologue inutile et stupide avec un baiser. Je ne le laisse pas aller pendant quelques minutes qui me paraissent des secondes et quand je le fais enfin il me regarde, surpris.

- Ciel…je ne vais pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit alors que je suis si heureux que tu m'aimes aussi.

- Tu…?

- Je t'aime, Ciel.

Dis-je en l'embrassant encore et encore, toute fatigue disparue.

- Et Elizabeth alors ? Demandais-je finalement après quelques minutes.

- Oh…cela fait un moment que nous ne sortons plus ensemble…

- Mais…elle a toujours l'air amoureuse.

- Oui oui, mais pas de moi. Elle sort avec Paula tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- …non. Alors quand tu m'as demandé de venir parce que tu ne voulais pas te faire larguer….

- C'était pour moi. Répondit-il en souriant, comme s'il avait eut la meilleure idée de sa vie…ce qui dans un sens n'est pas faux.

- Nous devrions recommencer un de ces jours…

- Dès demain. Dit-il en m'embrassant amoureusement et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être pressé.

* * *

Moi : *rougit* terminé. Horrible n'Est-ce pas ? XD

Kuro : J'avoue.

Ciel : Je suis un peu seme **

Seba : Je suis uke TT Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Moi : Délire XD Enfin bref…j'espère que vous aurez quand même un peu apprécié…même si c'est peut-être un peu bizarre…je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de chose ^^'


End file.
